1. Field
This invention relates to Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFID), and more specifically to a methods and systems for mounting RFID tags on a metal surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An RFID tag includes an antenna that receives energy through the wireless transfer of electromagnetic energy from a source transceiver, often referred to as an RFID reader. The energy received by the antenna then powers the RFID tag, such as to respond to a command from the RFID reader for information stored on the RFID tag. Such operation is well known in the art. However, the amount of energy received by the antenna may be significantly reduced if the RFID tag is mounted on a metal surface. This is a problem for users that want to tag metal containers. For instance, many components in the transportation industry are metal, and so this problem greatly affects their ability to utilize RFID technology to tag components. Therefore improved solutions are needed for RFID tags so that they can be mounted onto metal surfaces without significant attenuation of the incoming signal.